


Kitto Katsu

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post Finale, Yurio is a fan of Yuuri's, Yuuri loves KitKats, fiances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Victor learns what Yuuri's fans are always shouting when he comes around, and thinks the reason is cute.





	Kitto Katsu

**Author's Note:**

> -I learned a cute piece of information and it made me think of  
> Yuuri because of his name's meaning. So here we go. ^-^ Just  
> a little drabble for y'all.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri!!! on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

* * *

“Kitto katsu!”

“Kitto katsu, Katsuki!”

“Yuuri-san, kitto katsu!”

Victor blinked in confusion and craned his neck to find the voices calling out his Yuuri’s name. He spotted a massive group of fans of different ethnicities all holding up Japanese flags and beaming at Yuuri, who was smiling awkwardly at them and waving from Victor’s side. His glasses were resting on the bridge of his nose low enough to block his line of sight.

“Hai, hai! Thank you!” Yuuri called back, which was something Victor understood among the shouting at least. But he was still confused.

“What were they saying, Yuuri?” Victor asked when he thought they were far enough away to not cause a scene. He hadn’t heard that phrase before. At least… he was certain he hadn’t.

His fiance’s face flamed a bit, but he cleared his throat and answered anyway. “It’s a play on words. A joke. Like when Yurio calls me Katsudon, because of my family name. Katsu means “Winner” basically and Yuuri means “Courage”. A strong name if there ever was one.”

Victor agreed. Yuuri was the strongest person he knew, whether the man himself wanted to believe it or not.

“So this is joke of sorts because my favorite chocolate bar - I suppose that’s what it is - is the KitKat. Really popular in Japan especially because of all the flavors we get seasonally. The name resonated with us because it sounds like the phrase, "kitto katsu" which means “you will surely win”. Because of that, they are generally given as well wishes during exam times or important events.”

That was actually really sweet.

“Add together my favorite chocolate bar, plus my name, and the fact that I am always competing, and my Japanese fans started saying “Kitto Katsu” to me whenever they saw me. And then it spread to the rest of Asia, and was then popularized because of Phichit who got wind of it back in uni and began urging international fans to start using it after explaining why it was done in the first place.

“And now fans will toss me KitKat plushies after performances.”

Aw!

Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri and rubbed his cheek on the other’s head. “That’s so adorable, my Yuuri! I’m saying it from now on, too! We can tell everyone at the rink and then they’ll be in on it as well! Mila will love it!”

“What are you two idiots jabbering on about?”

The couple turned to find Yurio in his usual surly attitude, walking up to them, hands in his pockets as he hunched over a bit.

“Yuuri’s fans say “kitto katsu” to him when they see him becaus-”

“ _I know why!_ ” the blond insisted loudly, only to flush a bright shade of red when he realized the implications of what his admission meant. He then ducked his head and proceeded ahead of them to the ice where Yakov was no doubt waiting to give him a pre-program lecture.

“Vitya?”

“Yes, Yuuri?”

“Does that mean that Yurio is a fan of mine?”

“Yes, Yuuri.”

“Oh.”

Victor was never going to let the little tiger live it down!

* * *

**A/N: Done!**

> **[** [ **About Japanese KitKats.** ](https://www.telegraph.co.uk/food-and-drink/features/how-the-kitkat-became-a-phenomenon-in-japan/) **]**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**Ja ne! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

**Author's Note:**

> CHECK OUT MY MANY OTHER VICTUURI FICS! ^-^


End file.
